The Songfic Chronicles
by butwhystherumgone
Summary: A selection of songfics. All are told in first person, but I won't tell you who it is! See if you can guess, sometimes it's easy, and sometimes it's not...
1. Moving On by Good Charlotte

I dropped my fork onto my plate and winced at the loud noise. Like everyone around me needed any more reason to look at me. They were doing it anyway, and I was tired of it. Couldn't they just see that I wanted to be left alone? That I just wanted to do what I had to and then disappear? A third-year Hufflepuff squeaked as I turned and caught her openly staring.

Apparently they didn't get it.

That was it; I couldn't sit in there anymore.

_When I think about my life  
I wonder if I will survive  
To live to be 25  
__Or will I just fall? _

I walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor Common room to get ready for the DA meeting that night. Normally, I just went straight to the Room of Requirement, but today's meeting was going to be different.

Yesterday, the Death Eaters had launched no less than five full-scale attacks on various communities around the world. Not only Aurors and Wizarding families had fallen, but Muggles as well. Now, everyone knew what they were up against, and seemed more willing to fight than ever before. I'm not so sure if that's a good thing or not. I just don't know if they're all ready for this, it's not like this war can be taken lightly.

I don't want to lose anymore people. I can't lose anymore people.

_Like all my friends,  
__They just keep dying.  
People round me,  
__Always crying.  
In this place I like to call my home._

The school was in complete shock over the attacks, almost everyone had lost someone close to them.

And as for me. Well I was in shock too. A lot of the Aurors who'd died where Order members, people I'd grown close to these past few years.

Charlie.

Tonks.

Mad-Eye.

And the worst... Dumbledore.

It was too much. With everyone dying, what is it that we're fighting for anymore?  
  
_Not everyone knows that everybody goes to a better place.  
Not everybody knows that everyone could be living their last days._

But I guess we've got to keep fighting. Not matter what.

_But the hard times will come,  
__And we'll keep moving on.  
We're moving on.  
Keep moving on._

I don't want to keep this up. It's too hard.

But I have to. It's like I'm just being pushed through this life that I have no control over.

Twenty sets of eyes followed me as I hurriedly walked out of the common room. I knew I'd see them all in a few minutes again. 

I'd actually thought of canceling for today. I wasn't sure how many would be up for it. That was until I woke up.

All day, people kept telling me they would be there for the meeting. I guess... if they still feel like there's something out there that's worth all of this... At least I can help make sure they're prepared.

_Life. Hope. Truth. Trust.  
Faith. Pride. Love. Lust._  
_All make up the things we've lost  
but things we've gained we'll take with us._

I pushed my way through the throng of students waiting outside the Room of Requirement. Usually, people just go ahead and get a spot inside, but I'd stuck a note on the door this time. I wanted to make sure that I was the first in, that way the room would give me what I needed for tonight's meeting. Which was different today than it usually was.

I walked to the front of the room and sat down. It was perfect for what I wanted today. The room was larger, although that could have been simply to accommodate the throngs of people flowing through the door. It looked like the entire school had showed up.

It was going to be an interesting meeting.

The rest of the room was different too. There were a lot of practice dummies that the students were looking at with interest. A few seemed to realize that, if they were going to be using the dummies, then it was probably because the new spells were too risky to practice on each other.

I actually let a smile cross my face for a moment. They were right.

_And all I have are these two hands  
To make myself a better man._

I only hoped that what I had planned would work they way I wanted it to. They had to be ready. The Death Eaters wouldn't go easy on them because they were young.

_I wonder if I'll ever see the end of this._

The Minister had finally gotten around to asking other countries for help, but it was too late. Even if the other Ministries had offered their assistance, there were just too few Aurors.

So who did the world turn to? Me.

_And all this rain it keeps on falling  
On my head and now I'm calling  
Out to someone else to help me  
Make it through._

I looked towards the door, people were still pouring in. It was actually quite incredible. If only this had happened last month.

Before the Hogsmeade attack.

Before Hogwarts lost twenty of its students.  
  
_Not everyone knows, but everybody goes to a better place.  
Not everyone knows that everybody could be living their last days._

I surveyed the crowd as the door finally shut. Everyone was looking at me anxiously, waiting for what I would say.

What could I say? I'm sorry?

Yeah, because that would completely cover all of the crap I'm feeling right now.

_But the hard times will come,  
__And we'll keep moving on.  
We're moving on.  
Keep moving on._

But they were here for something, and they looked to me to give it to them. I suppose you've got to have something, right? I just wish it wasn't me.

_Life. Hope. Truth. Trust.  
Faith. Pride. Love. Lust.  
Pain. Hate. Lies. Guilt.  
Laugh. Cry. Live. Die._

I often wonder what they'd do if I stopped. If I just gave up. If tomorrow morning, the Wizarding world woke to a world without me, without someone to look towards. What would they do then?

Someone in the back coughed. I looked up from the floor I hadn't realized I was staring at and came face to face with the last person I'd expected.

Draco Malfoy.

I almost hexed him. And then I remembered. His mother had died yesterday as well. Reports were that she'd tried to stop Lucius from participating, and he killed her.

I guess that's why Malfoy was here. Funny, I'd thought he'd already gotten the mark.

He smirked. At least some things were still normal. I had a feeling Draco would die with that smirk on his face.

As if reading my thoughts, he pushed up his sleeves and showed me his bare arms. Behind him, others did the same. That's when I noticed the rather large group of Slytherins in attendance.

Well, I knew this meeting was going to be different.

_Some friends become enemies  
some friends become your family._

I nodded to Malfoy to show he could stay. It wouldn't do anyone any good to show distrust, especially when the Slytherins could be a great asset to our side. I just hoped no one tried to kill them tonight.

I pushed off of the desk I had been leaning on and summoned a dummy to me. Without speaking, I quickly fired off a few curses. I heard a few gasps, mainly from the Ravenclaws, who had done their homework, and some from the Slytherins, who had been around dark curses all their lives.

I shrugged it off. The Death Eaters were going to use them, and so was I. I saw no reason in avoiding them, and I hoped no one else would. They should at least be familiar with the Dark Arts, it would give them a better understanding of how to defend themselves. And that's what this group was all about after all...

_Make the best with what you're given  
This ain't dying, this is living!  
_

I silently split them into smaller groups and had them start practicing various spells on the dummies. Not the dark curses, it didn't look like anyone was quite ready for those. Except maybe a few of the Slytherins.

I wandered around the room to see how the students were doing. The practice and regular meetings had paid off unbelievably. In one corner of the room, the first and second years perfected their disarming and shield charms. The third and fourth years were working on the simple dueling charms and some curses, while the fifth and sixth years went for the more advanced ones. The seventh years practiced all of those, and their Patroni as well.

I noticed a new Patronus among the now-familiar ones. It was hard to miss really, a dragon that big. I followed its flight path as it returned to its caster. Malfoy again. I should have known. At least he seemed to be working at it; maybe he was actually serious about this.

_Said we're movin on  
And we got nothing to prove  
To anyone  
Cause we'll get through  
We're movin on_

After two hours of practicing, I watched the group file out of the room. The looks on their faces conveyed not only their grief, but their determination as well.  
  
_Life. Hope. Truth. Trust.  
Faith. Pride. Love. Lust.  
Pain. Hate. Lies. Guilt.  
Laugh. Cry. Live. Die._

I took a last look around the room. One corner was filled with a strange looking pile of debris. I walked over to it and laughed out loud when I realized what it was.

The curses had completely decimated the dummies. For some reason, I couldn't stop laughing. I heard a shuffling from behind me.

"Harry?" It was Hermione.

"You alright, mate?" For some reason, Ron's comment made me laugh harder. They used to ask me that when I wouldn't talk all day. And now they ask me the same thing when I laugh.

For some reason, I find that funny.

The only thing I could do was point at the dummies. A smile crossed Hermione's face as Ron started laughing with me.

A small group of other students from our year joined us back in the room.

"What have we here, Potter?" The familiar drawl came from the Slytherin. Malfoy pushed his way to the front of the group.

I pointed again. The confused look on the blonde's face was replaced first by one of understanding, and then a smile.

I began laughing again. I realized it was the first time I'd ever seen him smile. For some reason, that seemed funny too.

I couldn't tell you why.

_Some friends become enemies_

Maybe I'd finally cracked.

_Some friends become your family_.

Or maybe something else had happened when I saw those dummies.

_Make the best with what you're given_

Maybe I realized that this wasn't a waste of time. The Death Eaters had a new adversary to deal with now.

One with strength, and purpose, and courage.

One that wouldn't go down with out a fight.

_This ain't dying, this is living!_


	2. The Day That I Die by Good Charlotte

**Author note: The last chapter (Moving On) was told from Harry's POV. Alright, that one was pretty easy, but this one might be a bit harder. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

The light streamed into through the window, waking me. I pulled myself out of bed and walked over to close the curtains. Then I stopped.

Something was different about today. Nothing noticeable, I just felt it. Something big was going to happen. And it would happen before the sunset.

Just like I knew that, I also knew that I wouldn't see that sunset.

_One day I woke up  
I woke up knowing  
Today is the day I will die_

It was a pity, really. I always liked sitting up and watching the sun sink below the horizon.

I walked out to the garden and looked over the low wall into the field behind the house. I remember playing Quidditch there, when I was younger. When we were all younger.

Smiling, I grabbed my broom out of the shed and pushed off the ground. It was exhilarating.

I missed that feeling.

_Cash Dogg was barking  
Went to the park and  
Enjoyed it one last time_

I haven't played since we left school. The war takes precedence over everything.

I hear someone call me from inside. It was mum, she was telling me to come in and eat.

I flew down, dropped my broom and rushed over to her. A look of astonishment crossed her face as I caught her up in a tight hug. She started crying when I told her how much she meant to me.

I hadn't done that in a while either.

_I called my mother  
Told her I loved her  
And I begged her not to cry _

I rushed upstairs and pulled out some parchment and a quill. If I wasn't going to see any one I loved again, then at least I could tell them how much I cared.

It took me a long time to write them all. In the end, I had a stack of folded parchment piled on my desk. Some were obviously larger than others, but all had the same meaning in them. The same amount of emotion.

I wrote a letter  
I said I'd miss her  
And I signed that good bye 

I'd never written anything like that before. I hope I was able to get it all down; I'd hate to leave this world without having left something of importance behind. I smiled, maybe some of the people I wrote to would realize that there were still things out there worth fighting for.

Like memories.

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. My life played like a muggle movie. I found myself laughing, crying, blushing and wanting to scream, both in anger and in fright. Especially as my movie came to an end.

Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad after all. I'd be out of this war... I wouldn't have to see any more of the people I loved fall lifelessly to the ground.  
  
_You know the happiest day of my life  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
Is the day that I die_

I hoped it ended tonight. This war consumed everyone and everything.

I shivered as I thought of the dead and pulled my blanket over my head. Just like I used to do as a child to keep the monsters away.

_Can you feel the cold tonight?  
It sets in, but it's alright _

It was nice, the darkness. It felt safe and warm.

_Darkness falls, I'm letting go  
All alone, but I feel fine  
_

I called you on the Floo and asked if you wanted to come with me.

You agreed, just like you always do. I hadn't even told you where I wanted to go, but you agreed.

I stepped through to your home and we apparated away.

You always close your eyes when you apparate. Did you know that?

_We took a drive and  
We drove through DC  
To see the places we lived _

We were in Hogsmeade. Or, what was left of Hogsmeade. It had been demolished a few months ago by the Death Eaters.

Walking down the street, we stopped in front of the places that held memories.

Zonko's was still mostly standing. The front looked almost intact, but both of us knew the damage that had been done to the back of it.

The roof of Honeyduke's had sunk down in the middle. I remember looking inside there after the attack and seeing that the shop I spent so much time in had been completely gutted.

The Three Broomsticks was the worst. There was nothing left except the sign that refused to fall off the rusty pole rising from the cobblestone sidewalk. You and I had been the first to dive into the rubble once the Death Eaters had left. We found Madam Rosmerta there.

Somehow, she was still alive, but both of us knew she wasn't going to make it. I think she knew too. Do you remember what she said? She told us to leave her, to let her die in her shop. And you and I, we held her hands when she died.

The Aurors wanted to move her, but you made them leave. Then we laid boards around her, like some kind of make-shift coffin.

I wonder if it's still there?

_Long conversations  
We talked of old friends  
And all the things that we did_

I looked away from the ruins to see you waiting for me. You knew exactly where I wanted to go.

Hogwarts.

The castle was still in pretty good condition, but no students had been inside for at least a year.

I think, maybe, that the only reason it still stands is because of the castle itself. There's a legend that the Founders gave the castle a memory, so that time would never really be forgotten.

Maybe it's the memories that hold it up.

_Summer nights  
Drunken fights  
Mistakes we made  
Did we live it right?  
_

We placed our hands on the front doors. Both of us knew they wouldn't budge, they hadn't since the school had been closed but we pushed anyway.

Wishful thinking I guess. I'd hoped to walk its halls once more.

Maybe I'll haunt it? Yeah, that might be fun.

_You know the happiest day of my life  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
Is the day that I died_

The rings on our fingers burned, we were being called back to headquarters.

Never thought I'd be apparating this close to Hogwarts. But the wards are no longer held, they died with Dumbledore.

Headquarters was usually warm, but the expressions of the Order made chilled me.

Their determination was carved into their granite-like faces. Or maybe they were ice-like, that would explain why it felt so cold.

_  
Can you feel the cold tonight?  
It sets in, but it's alright _

We were all told the location of the newest attack. It was Stonehenge. With one last look around the room, I apparated away to my last battle.

Aurors and Death Eaters flung spells at each other mercilessly. It was kill or be killed now; no one cared about morals anymore. Oh, sure, we acted like we did. But we didn't really.

I dodged a flash of green light and turned to shoot a curse back at my attacker.

He flew back into a boulder and hit his head. I quickly ran over to break the wand of my now-unconscious opponent. That's what we did now. No use in letting them have their wands back, after all.

But that didn't mean I liked doing it. A wand was something special, a part of the witch or wizard it belonged to. Like Ollivander said, "The wand chooses the wizard." Every time I snapped a wand, I felt something snap inside me. It was almost like murder.

Almost. Murder had a different feeling. One I also knew well.

_Darkness falls, I'm letting go  
All alone but I feel just fine_

This wasn't right. I'd turned eighteen only two weeks ago.

_Did I live it right?_

And yet, here I was; an accomplished killer. But alls fair in war, right?

_I hope I lived it right  
_

Nine more fell by my hand before I heard you shout my name in panic. I looked up to see you pointing at a spot to my left.

_Did I live it right?_

You were trying to warn me, just like you always did. You were always looking out for me. I think I lived this long because of it.

_Did I live it right?_

I turned in time to see that unforgiving green light rushing straight for my chest.

_I hope I lived it right_

There was no time to duck it._I know I lived it right_


	3. Runaway by Linkin Park

**Author Note: Last chapter (The Day That I Die) was told from drumroll Ron's POV! Yes, Ron. The person he walked around Hogsmeade with and who tried to warn him at the end was Harry.  
Well, here's another one, the song is from Linkin Park this time. So... get reading and then get reviewing/guessing! Oh, and if you have any ideas for songs I could use, please e-mail me!**

I just didn't understand it. How could you do this? I thought you were my friend, we all thought that.

So how could you betray us like that? Like we were nothing to you?

Maybe we really were nothing. I lifted the almost-empty bottle to my lips and drained it. The alcohol burned its way down my throat, but I welcomed the burning.

The glass shattered against the wall and the pieces fell down like rain to settle on a glittering pile of liquor-stained glass.

_Graffiti decorations  
Under the sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learned were never true_

I pushed myself out of the chair and stumbled over to the closet. Inside, I rummaged around until I found what I was looking for.

The box of photographs you didn't known I'd kept.

It was heavy; I hadn't even realized how many photos I have of all of us. I dumped the contents out in front of the fire and sat down in the middle of them.

A circle of memories surrounded me.

_Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again  
Guilty by association  
You point the finger at me again  
_

I picked up the first one that caught my attention. I was of the two of you on the train that first day, you already knew each other but you didn't hesitate to include me.

I remember the exact moment I first saw you. You were both running away from the prefect's car at the front of the train. It didn't take long to figure out why; the explosion wasn't exactly a subtle hint.

You were laughing maniacally, both of you were. I remember thinking you two were just dumb troublemakers, the kind of people I should stay away from.

I learned to love you though. I wasn't all that hard, really. You were the first of the group to truly accept me for what I was. You were the one who came up with a way to help me through it. And for that, I suppose, I owe you.

_I want to run away  
Never say goodbye _

I picked up another photo, one of all of us during Christmas. You'd given me a new cloak, since my old had been turned into a pile of shredded fabric.

I still have that cloak, I wear it every day.

My unsteady feet carried me into my bedroom, where I found the cloak and a few other things that reminded me of you. I dumped them in the middle of the circle.

_  
I want to know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I want to know the answers  
No more lies _

I'm not going to dwell on it anymore.

I mean it this time. I'm done thinking about you.

_  
I want to shut the door  
And open up my mind  
_

And to prove it, I'm going to burn this circle of memories.

I walked shakily to the open cupboard in my dingy kitchen.

There was only one bottle left, but it was all I needed. I looked at the label and almost laughed. You'd given this to me too, on my last birthday.

It seemed oddly fitting, burning your memory with a gift from you. Poetic justice.

I unscrewed the lid and poured the contents on the photographs. I then grabbed my wand from the floor where it had fallen.

"Incendio." I whispered in a shaky voice.

I never knew memories took so long to burn.

_Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up _

Eventually, all of the smiling faces vanished. Replaced by small mounds of ash.

With another wave of my wand and another whispered spell, you were gone; I had nothing more to remember you by.

I fell back into the chair and looked down at my hands. One held a wand and the other...

The other held a photograph.

_  
All my talk of taking action  
Those words were never true  
_

I looked down at your laughing face as you ripped open a brightly wrapped present. We all looked so happy.

And now we're all gone. Not one of the smiling people from that cold Christmas morning still exists. And it's your fault.

_I'm going to run away, and never say goodbye_

A splash of liquid fell onto the glossy surface.

This wasn't the first time I'd cried, and I knew it wouldn't be the last. Many more tears would come and go. And I'd still be here alone.

I stood, photograph still clutched tightly in my hand, and walked back to my room.

The room smelled faintly of whiskey and tears. I hate that smell, it reminds me of you.

_I'm going to run away and never wonder why  
_

Exhausted, I fell to the bed.

That night, I dreamed of you. I wish you were here.

_I'm going to run away and open up my mind_

The real you, not this traitor running around in your skin, but YOU.

My brother.


	4. Young and Hopeless by Good Charlotte

**Author Note: Last chapter's POv was... Remus. The "you" in the story is Sirius, and the time frame was right after James and Lily's deaths, Peter's 'death' and Sirius' 'betrayal'.  
This chapter is another Good Charlotte song, I don't know why I keep picking them. I've got a few Linkin Park ones in the works right now, so please give me some more song reccomendations! I know LP and GC get boring after a while... R&R please!**

I poked my head out of the carriage as it reached the top of the hill. A rare smile crossed my face when the castle came into view. I was so glad to be back at school and away from that hell hole I had to go to during the summer.

Learning how to look after myself was the only good thing I ever got out of summer holidays. I'm pretty good at it now; I know how to get away fast and how to make myself invisible. Not the magical way of course, since we're still not allowed to use magic during the holidays.

_Hard days made me  
Hard nights shaped me  
I don't know they somehow saved me  
And I know I'm making something  
__Out of this life they call nothing_

This is the year I'm going to show them all. They don't know it yet, but the young man they thought they knew is no more.

I'm done trying to act the way they want me to. From now on, I'll do what I want, when I want, how I want to do it. And they can't stop me. They're all going to realize just how powerful I really am.

_I take what I want  
Take what I need  
You say it's wrong, but it's right for me_

And for those who oppose me?

They'll just have to be dealt with. No one is going to stop me anymore.

_I won't look down  
Won't say I'm sorry  
I know that only god can judge me_

Some days, I think I might explode with this secret. Just knowing that, one day, all of these smiling faces will be contorted with fear. Fear of me...

Growing up, I never imagined I could feel as good as I do by knowing that simple fact.

_  
And if I make it through today  
Will tomorrow be the same?  
Am I just running in place? _

They have this nice little picture of my life all ready for me.

A good job at the ministry, a nice home, hell, maybe I'll even get married and have a few kids!

That's what they think, and I don't mind letting them. Because they don't know what I think about, what I dream about.

_  
And if I stumble and I fall  
Should I get up and carry on?  
Will it all just be the same? _

They don't see the images burned into my mind. Images of myself in complete control of everything... everyone.

Control is a beautiful thing, don't you think? Complete and utter control.

The world on a string tied to my hand, and all I have to do to create chaos is wiggle my finger.

'_Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say_

I look around at all the smiling, laughing faces and laugh myself. They'll all see me as I truly am soon. And what if they don't?

They'll run. They'll scream. They'll die.

_I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
Its me against this world and I don't care _

But for now, I have to keep up the charade. It wouldn't do to have Dumbledore breathing down my neck. 

No, not before I'm ready to put my plan into affect.

So today, I'm just me. The student they all think I am. I'm just a kid. I'm just the same as I've always been.

I leaped out of the carriage and started walking towards the front doors. Someone called to me and I could hear the person running up behind me. It was a younger student, one two years behind me.

He was also the only one I'd ever shared my dreams with. He was my first follower.

_I don't care _


End file.
